


Indulgence

by chew_ie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chew_ie/pseuds/chew_ie
Summary: 5+1 moments of indulgence. Heavy pining Lotor.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marci (@pachyveria)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marci+%28%40pachyveria%29).



> Written for Keitor Secret Santa. Prompt was: "Fluff. Canon or AU but fluff. Sweet nothings, subtle or not so subtle flirting, obliviousness."
> 
> Thanks again to Marci for pinch hitting.

5: Carelessness  

_So this is where he was_ , Lotor thinks, leaning against the wall. The drone strikes at Keith, and he blocks with the back of his blade, arm arched behind his shoulder. It’s a beautiful sight, but an impractical movement; yet, it seems so fluid that Lotor can almost trick himself into praising it. He hones in on Keith’s back-- the way his shoulder blades shift with each twist, the shirt creasing around his waist as he ducks. From that stance, he swings around, slicing through the drone’s midriff, a flash of purple intermingling with a teal outline. Keith finally stands up straight, a smirk on his face.

“End simulation.”

Keith looks up at him, but his eyebrows furrow downward in suspicion. Lotor pushes off the wall and walks toward him.

“The coalition has given me permission to move freely. I was curious about the castle’s facilities.”

Keith gives him an incredulous look, but doesn’t press him further. “The simulation ended the moment I slashed the drone.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then why did you say that?”

Lotor snaps his wrist, flipping out a sword of his own. “I needed your attention.”

Keith points his sword forward, stare morphing into a glare. “Are you threatening me?”

“Not at all,” Lotor says, raising his spare hand in a gesture of peace. “I wanted to duel you.”

“I don’t,” Keith hisses, but he still moves into a fighting stance, or into what Lotor assumes to be one. The posture is off, and it’s this that Lotor capitalizes on.

“Your stance is off. Your style is quick but inefficient.”

Keith tightens his grasp on his sword and grits his teeth.

“You’re talented but reckless. You’re too eager to strike, and in your haste, you fail to create better opportunities. Machines may be prone to your blows, but any skilled fighter can exploit those vulnerabilities.”

Lotor prepares to step down, to save the duel for a later day when Keith will be more receptive to his offer, but Keith’s expression relaxes. He digs his right foot into the ground and flicks his swords, as if taunting Lotor to bring it on. It’s surprising; perhaps Keith was already aware of those flaws? From his previous reactions, Lotor expected him to be defensive, not to adopt confidence.

“Let us begin--”

Keith has already moved in, and Lotor barely manages to parry the blow. But a minute or so later, Lotor is already pushing Keith back. Keith is agile, but his swings lack precise control, and it’s difficult for him to react in time. Lotor suspects that Keith has yet to meet an opponent who matches his agility, because Keith is still terrifyingly quick-- he hasn’t felt the need to adjust the force behind his blows. Keith’s shoulders tense and Lotor feints, using the momentum to avoid Keith’s attack. Keith falls forward, having expected Lotor to match his blow, and immediately, Lotor is on him. He pushes Keith into the ground with his knee and grins in triumph.

“I did say,” Lotor starts, “You’re too eager to strike.”

Keith mumbles something into the ground, and Lotor closes in. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Keith goes silent. Lotor takes that as a cue to continue.

“So,” he whispers, drumming his fingers on Keith’s back. Keith flinches and continues to struggle, and Lotor wonders if he’s caught on to the implication. “Why have you been watching me so intently?”

Keith strains his neck to the side, one eye barely visible. “I don’t trust you,” he says.

“But you’re letting me walk around unrestrained. Do you have an explanation for that?”

Keith frowns at him. “Why would we restrain you?”

“I’m your enemy.”

“You’re our ally. You saved us,” Keith says slowly.

Lotor must have loosened his hold, because the next moment his back is on the ground, and it takes all his effort to muffle a groan at the impact. Keith stares down at him, a smirk stretching across his face. Lotor associates smirks with trickery, but somehow Keith’s seems too open, satisfaction transparent in an expression that should be condescending at best.

“You let your guard down,” Keith comments, eyes twinkling with glee.

_Oh._ Lotor stares, speechless. _I’ve let my guard down in more than one way._

⚜️

 

4: Appreciation 

The mask flickers away, black hair peeking out beneath the hood. Perhaps the mask is an illusion, because it shouldn’t be capable of keeping those bangs in so neat and pressed evenly across Keith’s face. The Marmorites do value their anonymity, so the mask must serve to hide their identity. Had they wanted to protect their head, they would have opted for helmets instead.

“Nice work,” Lotor offers. Keith looks up at him, and this reminds him of how small Keith is, even for a half-Galra. Keith doesn’t respond but continues to stare; he never seems to hide his gazes, whether they’re ones of suspicion or appreciation.

“Is there something on your mind?” Lotor asks, and Keith blinks, surprised.

“Uh,” he fumbles, “I was just thinking that the way you flew was pretty cool.”

Lotor shouldn’t be so affected by a simple compliment. “As was the way you flew.”

In response, Keith smiles, and Lotor feels the heat in his cheeks. There’s no way Keith should be oblivious to this, but the Marmorite is a wonder when it comes to social interactions.

“You’re not so bad after all,” Keith says. He opens his mouth to say more but quickly closes it, hesitant. Lotor feels the urge to prod him, but he knows doing so will discourage Keith from speaking up.

Keith takes a deep breath. “When you go back, can you let the team know I miss them?”

“I will.”

“Thanks,” Keith says, his smile melting into one of fondness, a far-off sheen in his eyes.

It’s not directed at Lotor.

But his heart doesn’t seem to care.

⚜️

 

3: Flirtation 

Keith’s returned to the castle. He’ll be staying for a bit as he’s to escort the princess to a kingdom. Its king initially refused the coalition’s offer of assistance, and Coran was only able to secure an audience with them when he agreed to leave Voltron behind.

_“Voltron poses a threat to our nation,” the king protested, “We refuse to admit a weapon of such scale.”_

_Allura was shocked. She attempted to talk of Voltron’s mission and its valiant nature, but it was to no avail; the king grimaced and threatened to shut off communications if she continued._

_Lance groaned. “They don’t even want us there. Let’s just ignore them.”_

_“What if they report us?” Pidge questioned. “They seem desperate for the empire to take them back.”_

_“But why?” Allura began, her voice low as she clenched her fists. “Why would they support an empire that leaves them to die?”_

_“People are frightened by Voltron,” Lotor answered, shifting his gaze to her. The princess had rejected this topic before, but the situation made it impossible for her to remain ignorant. “Voltron is a hero in myths, but a terror in rumors.”_

The plan was set: Allura would negotiate with the king, and Keith would escort her. So here Keith is, standing in the middle of the control room. Lotor appreciates this side benefit.

The Blade gave Keith a monitor with information about the kingdom, and Lotor drapes an arm around Keith’s neck, peering at the screen from behind. The information is limited, as the small kingdom is in the deep outskirts of space, but is nevertheless useful. The kingdom had been prosperous, but once its resources thinned, it fell from the empire’s favor. The Blades perceived opportunity in this dying nation, and so did Lotor. There is often hidden potential in the planets his father overlooks, and it’s worth the risk.

“What is that?” Lotor prompts, and Keith turns to face him, his face mere inches from Lotor’s.

“Information about the Adjumi,” Keith supplies, remaining in proximity. He scrolls down, and Lotor skims the words as they pass by. “The Blades scouted this planet a thousand years ago. The Adjumi are a superstitious sort, so we’re hoping to use one of their prophecies to gain favor.”

“A prophecy?” Lotor moves closer, testing the waters. Keith doesn’t seem to notice or mind.

“Yeah. There’s some ancient prophecy that a goddess with long, white hair and blue eyes will save their planet from extinction. Kolivan almost removed this piece of information when he first heard it, because it was too ridiculous and vague to be substantial. But it was popular among the people then. We don’t know if it’s still in circulation.”

“And Allura will be the goddess for these people?”

Keith looks at him, mirth glinting in his eyes. Lotor is tempted to ignore the prophecy in favor of staring into Keith’s eyes, which are a deep shade of indigo, verging on purple. He’s never had the chance to look at them from so close before, and they’re beautiful. They say the eyes are a window to a person’s soul, and Lotor sees a nebula in Keith’s, blue wisps blending into a radiant violet, surrounding a core of passion. But whereas a nebula masks the death of a star, Keith’s eyes belie an eternal flame. Lotor has watched stars his entire life-- as an innocent child on Daibazaal, as a fugitive streaking through the universe--, but the ones in Keith’s eyes are breathtaking. Keith is a galaxy, a paradoxical whole of clashing traits, and Lotor is content to stay in his orbit. He’s tempted to give into the desire, to heed to the nature of gravity.

Tempted being the key word.

_Centuries from now_ , the prophecy starts, _tragedy will befall our beloved nation. When waters run dry, a goddess of tremendous beauty will save our planet, her blue eyes seeing the light of our people, her silver hair crowding them in her warm embrace. Then, our planet will thrive once more._

Lotor understands why Kolivan wanted to discard this prophecy.

Keith searches for his reaction. “Ridiculous, right?”

“Yes.” The corners of Keith’s mouth pick up, too slight to be a smile, but enough to show amusement. “But what if they mistake _you_ for the deity of tremendous beauty?”

Keith laughs, and Lotor’s enamored by the sound. “Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m being honest.”

Keith shakes his head and returns to the monitor, reading over the prophecy one last time. He zooms in on a section below the passage, which describes the Adjumi’s response to the prophecy. For all that he mocks the tale, he accepts his mission seriously, his brows drawing closely together.

A minute or so later, he turns around and remembers that Lotor is still there. Keith holds out the monitor. “Do you need this?”

“I do.” Lotor brings his free hand over to cover Keith’s. “I’ve needed this for quite a while.”

Keith pouts at him. He may not understand what’s going on, but Lotor considers this endeavor a win, if only for that expression alone.

“What are you doing? Just take it if you need it.”

Lotor resists pulling Keith’s hand toward him. It’s too soon to do anything drastic, and he’s accomplished much today. He settles for taking the tablet, finally pulling away from Keith. He briefly glances over at Hunk, who scuttles behind Lance at having been noticed. Hm, rumors will spread through the coalition. That’s fine.

“Good luck on the mission, Keith.”

“You too, Lotor.”

It’s the first time Keith has said his name.

Oh, he hardly needed to put up that show for the rumors to spread. His reaction alone is a clear giveaway, and this time, there are three pairs of eyes on him.

⚜️

 

2: Weakness 

“Can I come in? ...I’ll leave if you want me to.”

It takes him a moment, but he can compose himself. Just enough. Good enough.

“You can come in.”

The door slides open and Keith shuffles in, staring at the ground. He chances a glance up, and his eyes widen in surprise. Lotor would be offended if it was anyone else.

Frankly, it’s embarrassing that things have spiraled out of control, but as he’s painfully been forced to acknowledge, even he has a breaking point. He knew he had one, but it was easier to ignore when he could always push on. Because doing so wasn’t just a convenience; it was an obligation. The universe doesn’t stop for rest or mourning. And Lotor is practical.

He suspected he would face them again. He was their lifeline; they needed Lotor to appeal to the empire. His call in leaving them alone had been wrong, tinged in sentimentality-- not a wholly rational decision, and it was one that came back to haunt him.

But even he hadn’t expected this. Perhaps he should have.

He had foolishly hoped that Narti would be the last.

“Why are you here, Keith?” he demands, snapping himself out of the reverie. Keith, not having moved from the door, jolts at the mention.

“I, uh.”

“Are you here to pity me?”

“No, of course not.”

Keith is not lying. He rarely is. He’s so unflinchingly honest that Lotor is frequently awed by it, and while it hinges on naivety, it’s also a remarkable strength.

Keith ventures closer to where Lotor is sitting, hunched over on the bed. “I just thought you might need someone, if that makes sense.”

Maybe he does. For once, he looks up at Keith, rather than vice versa.

After thousands of years, he allows himself one moment of weakness.

⚜️

 

1: Happiness  

This is hardly the time for a confession, but Keith usually breaks all customs and protocols, and Lotor is always willing to make an exception. It’s how he’s survived; one doesn’t make it very far being stubborn.

He has a speech mapped out in his mind-- one of irresistible temptation, their disreputable chemistry, the stars hidden in Keith’s eyes, and Keith’s many smiles which never fail to captivate him. However, they all fall away when Keith walks in, hair disheveled and eyes heavy with sleep. Keith yawns for a solid ten seconds, his nostrils flaring, his nose wrinkling in the most unattractive manner. But, in the midst of their battles, such a slow morning is a much-needed reprieve.

“I’m in love with you.”

Keith blinks at him, too sleepy to be surprised. Lotor doesn’t even have it in him to be upset.

“Oh,” Keith says, shutting his eyes closed and scrunching his face, as if trying to physically will the sleep away. It’s adorable. “That makes sense.”

He walks over to the counter and speaks to it. “I kept thinking about you this past week.”

Lotor feels his heart swell, and he doesn’t suppress the bubbling hope. Anyhow, his affection is embedded in every word he speaks; it would be impossible to filter out.

“So, what is your response?”

Keith turns around, a little less drowsy. He’s slowly coming alive-- Lotor can see the realization dawning on his face. It’s uncharacteristic for Keith to be so unresponsive; he’s always sharp, ready to move. Lotor surmises it’s this odd sluggishness which pushed him to make the abrupt confession-- some convoluted desire to open up, to reciprocate to Keith’s vulnerability.

Keith comes closer, waking up with each step he takes. By the time he’s in front of Lotor, his pupils are blown, posture stiff in surprise. Lotor may be smiling.

No, he’s most definitely smiling.

“I…”

Keith shuts his mouth, grimaces at the floor, and ultimately answers with a kiss. Keith is leaning in like his life depends on it, and Lotor is stuck between teaching Keith the proper way to kiss and making Keith’s first kiss magical.

Lotor opts for the latter and pushes Keith into the counter, sucking on his bottom lip. But it’s impossible; Keith has his eyes open, and he won’t move an inch. Lotor snorts, and soon, he has to pull away to laugh.

Keith stares at him. “Was I _that_ bad?”

“Horrible,” Lotor manages between gasps. He’s out of air; it’s been so long since he’s laughed like this.

“Then you’ll have to teach me,” Keith insists, but there’s a sweet smile on his face that defeats any hint of erotic suggestion.

“It will be too difficult. You would make a terrible student.”

Keith pouts at him. It’s adorable. He’s adorable. He’s ridiculous.

“But I’ve been wanting to kiss you all week. Come on.”

Well, who can deny a request like that?

“First, you’ll have to close your eyes.”

Keith closes his eyes and stays absolutely still. Oh, this really _will_ take a while. Lotor leans in for a quick peck, and Keith pouts, unsatisfied. Keith pouting with his eyes closed is an adorable sight as well.

Caught in the moment, Lotor forgets that they’re in the castle’s kitchen.

⚜️ 

 

+1 

Keith is a morning person. Sometimes, he wakes up a bit disgruntled, but he’s never found it difficult to get up as long as he sleeps well. More importantly, it’s a waste of time to stay in bed; he starts his day early and ends it late, making a productive use of his time.

But Lotor, he’s found, rises surprisingly late. Not too late, but still after Keith wakes up; it amuses Keith to no end when he gets up from bed, because Lotor frowns and pats the space next to him. His prince is affectionate, to say the least.

Surprisingly, the coalition was receptive to their relationship. _They need this reminder_ , Lotor told him. _And since I care for you, it makes me more trustworthy in their eyes._ They’ve been abusing that privilege a bit. The coalition was probably not expecting them to snuggle every night and morning, going in and out of each other’s rooms.

_I can’t even tell you guys to get a room,_ Lance complained. _But stop the PDA, especially in the kitchen._

Unfortunately, neither Keith nor Lotor knew what that meant, so they couldn’t follow through on that request.

“Mm,” Lotor groans, hugging tighter. Keith resigns himself to his fate-- he’ll sleep in. He squirms closer, and Lotor hums contentedly. When Keith peeks up, he swears he sees Lotor’s eyes opened, _just_ a crack.

Keith smiles, burrowing his face into Lotor’s neck. It’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that Pining Lotor wasn't a tag before I posted this? Come on guys, let's fill that tag up.
> 
> I indulged myself more than my giftee in writing this. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
